islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie
Vinnie *'Number': 6407 *'Class': U-4-a *'Builder': Montreal Locomotive Works Ltd. *'Configuration': 4-8-4 *'Built': Sometime after 1936 Vinnie, also known as Racing Vinnie, is a North American engine who competes in the Great Railway Show. He is a competitor in the Strongest Engine competition. He will also become racer in Rails Around the Globe. He will be set to become an RSTV commentator. Bio "North America's most renowned, admired and captivating steam engine is Canadian National Railway's Vinnie. He first caught his home country’s attention by participating in the Strongest Engine Race in the Great Railway Show. His flair, style and speed as a bully in the railway has inspired a generation of young steam engines, and soon that same speed and verve turned headlights of fans and competitors alike on the Great Railway Show. Bearing the #6407 and the navy blue colors, Vinnie is hoping to race his way into more hearts at Rails Around the Globe." Vinnie, along with the other international engines, accidentally came to Sodor when the ferry they were on stopped at Brendam. He and the other engines, except Ashima, promptly got back on the ferry, but not before he had the chance to bump Thomas out of his way. At the Great Railway Show, Vinnie participated in the Strongest Engine competition. During the show, Philip accidentally bumped into Vinnie, leading to Vinnie chasing the boxcab through the yard and ended up being covered in coal dust from running through a hopper. Angered, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard as the shunting competition took place and nearly forced him into a turntable, but was stopped by Thomas and Ashima when they coupled up to him and pulled him away. After the coupling was released, Vinnie derailed and crashed into an electricity pylon, which fell over him. Vinnie was left derailed and overheated for the rest of the competition until he returned home. Vinnie returns in Thomas and the International Engines, but as a deuteragonist. He, along with the other international engines were invited by Ashima and Rajiv in the India race. He apologized about everything to Thomas; for example, calling him "shrimp". And also Philip; for example, calling him "shorty" and chasing him down by delaying the shunting challenge. After the India race, he dropped him off to Sodor by rail ferry and went back home. Vinnie invites his fellow international engines and Thomas for a Canadian race as he told them about his home. He announces by microphone to welcome the crowd and the engines to the Canada Cup, welcomes his owner, Carol Evergreen and telling Carol's son not to eat at the buffet table. After doing this, he made himself, the international engines and Thomas participate in the Canadian race event. After Thomas prevented an accident, Vinnie rescues him and then lets him win the race with good sportsmanship. After the race, he would wish he had buffers and couplers like Thomas. In Railway Trip, he tried to call The Harley Jones Show but was cut off. Later, he was the first racer zapped by the lemons' machine during the race in Tokyo, and he grounded to a halt when Rebecca and Nia arrived to warn the international engines. Brent Musburger says "Very unusual, Darrell. He's been so consistent all year." In the Italy race, he is the 4th engine to get damaged, as he makes sparks with Yong Bao, and gets hit by Frieda. However, he got fixed, and was able to race in London (Not like the time when he bullied Philip at the Great Railway Show). When the race started, he was in third place. Then he raced in Sodor. During The Great Railway Show Rematch, Vinnie is superseded by Lexx for the Strongest Engine Race. He has successfully reinvented himself as a commentator for the RSTV, where he has his own segment. He gives boisterous commentary on the recent race results, and often shares the stage with statistical analyst Danielle, who gives further analysis and forecast. During his monologues Vinnie brings up his one trophy win every time he gets the chance, and proudly features the trophy on the stage next to him. His commentary makes it clear that he is more than thrilled that Thomas is challenged by Lexx, with whom he is shown to have a live interview after one of his victories. Thomas watches Vinnie's segment several times throughout the two-part special to get up to date on Lexx's latest progress. Persona Vinnie is very competitive with a reputation for being a bully and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. He views smaller engines such as Thomas and Philip as inferior to him, often calling them derogatory names such as "Shrimp" (Thomas) and "Shortie" (Philip), and often takes pleasure in bumping them around. Because of this, hardly any of the engines get along with him. Despite his intimidating size and demeanour, Vinnie has proven himself to be a coward in the face of greater adversity, as shown when he panicked after his accident at the Great Railway Show. In Thomas and the International Engines, he is later kind and helpful to every international engine in his transmission; for example, helping contestants (like Thomas) out of trouble. Basis Vinnie is still based off of the Canadian National Railway's U-4-a 6400 class. His number is taken from the Grand Trunk Western #6407 of the U-4-b class, which was scrapped in 1959. According to his LEGO model, he has rectangular buffers and a plow device on his front end and his tender has four wheels in two of each bogies instead of six. Livery Vinnie is still painted grey and blue with yellow lining and red trimming around his cab windows. He carries his number and name on plates on his smokebox and the sides of his footplate. In Railway Trip, he carries the RATG Badge with the same number on the sides of his cab, and "Rails Around the Globe" and "Powered by Puffanol" next to his number plates on each side. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (on the phone) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Series 14: International Racing (North America Cup) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *John Schwab (Thomas and the International Engines only) Trivia *Vinnie has modifications throughout the series. These includes: **LEGO: ***His configuration incorrectly depicted twenty-four wheels due to his tender's wheels depicting eight wheels thus using two 9-volt motors. ***Nameplates are centered under his whistle. Quotes :Welcome back to Vinnie's Picks with Vinnie! I'm your host former and forever Great Railway Show contender, Vinnie! This just in; Rookie Lexx slaps the proverbial cab on Thomas the Tank Engine! Oh, I couldn't have enjoyed it more if I'd been stuck in the electric pylon myself. Oh, wait. I have. Now enough about me. Here to tell you how it happened is professional number cruncher, Miss Danielle! :―Vinnie starting the show :Champion for the ages, Vinnie here, coming to you live from Vinnie studios where I'm joined once again by next-gen racing expert, Danielle! :―Vinnie begins the show hosting Danielle :The talk of the track tonight is Thomas the Tank Engine, yet to find another way to embarrass himself at a Derailment Derby! Whoa, almost feel sorry for that shrimp, not really. Here's what Maximilian had to say! :―Vinnie telling a story about Thomas' whereabouts Gallery VinniesLDDModel.png|Vinnie's LEGO Model Also See Him On *Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:USA Category:Antagonists